


Connor Does Oakley

by Alezandrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Wet Dream, blowjob if you really squint, sin - Freeform, so so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tyler Oakley needs is a good nights rest after a stressful week but what happens when he tries to recharge but instead has a wet dream about his rival from work Connor Franta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor Does Oakley

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Alezandrite and this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. My apologies that the title sounds like a bad porno I literally could not think of anything else.

“Hello pillow…hello bed...hello old friend.“ Tyler muttered as he kicked off his shoes and sat his glasses on his bedstand before falling face first into his big comfy bed. This past week he had been so busy which meant running on very little sleep as he tried to play catch up and keep up. He was really glad that he bought it a year ago it was basically a giant cloud with the blanket and pillows as smaller clouds that wrapped themselves around his almost hairless torso gently slipping him into dreamland. As the lilac haired man fought against falling asleep he started to feel a pair of big, strong hands begin to rub his shoulders he never knew they were tense until he could feel them become less tense.

First were the hands then came the lips a pair lips started to kiss his back from the middle to the shoulders where the kisses became less lips and more teeth biting into his skin just deep enough to combine pain and pleasure. As time went on he could feel more things against him a nose nudging the area where the mystery man later but the feeling of a hot breath on his neck as Tyler could feel a nice broad chest pressing up against his back. Suddenly the pale man's legs were met but a pair of taut, muscular legs straddling his own giving him a preview of what the owner of those luscious lips had to offer. The rocking against Oakley's ass began slowly in sync with the breath on his neck if he was honest and able to touch himself he would've gotten off by it, by the mystery of it all just being able to feel it but not see it was a serious turn on. Back and forth mystery man rocked thrusting against his speedo brief cladded ass the friction was getting too much so was the biting his shoulders until the point he moaned loudly into his cloud of a pillow.

A barely audible chuckle was let out above him as the hands slipped down his shoulders traveling down his sides until they reached his hips grabbing ahold of the meaty area then flipping colorful haired man onto his back and face to face with his cocky asshole co-worker, Connor, with a cocky grin on his stupid face. “It's one thing to wear sexy underwear but to match your underwear with your hair…is fucking hot!” Connor fucking Franta stated cooly as he then began to assault Tilly's nipples biting and kissing them earning a throaty gasp from the pale man. He began to fall down the rabbit hole of a mixture of pleasure and hatred with a hint of pain and it was beginning to push him over the edge. Moving on from his co-workers perky nipples Connor began to kiss a trail down his stomach towards whatever treasure that the dirty blonde treasure trail was hinting at. 

Tyler would be lying if he said he never thought about fucking the guy who teased him and who is generally a pain in the ass from work but he always imagined he’d be fucking the cocky grin off Franta’s face. He didn't want to show that he was getting pleasure from Connor playing with his semi hard erection through his bright, if not brighter than his hair, purple briefs but his body betrayed him as his hips bucked shoving his crotch up against the tanned guys face rubbing his erection across the lips of the man above him who was more than happy to run his lips up and down the cloth covered dick of his rival. Having enough of Oakley's squirming beneath him the brunette pushed him back down on the bed with one swift motion removed the purple hued underwear which he guessed was one size too small and proceeded to give a long lick from his sexual conquests balls to his mushroom cap which was covered with an impressive amount of precum. To be honest Connor didn't know where to start there wasn't a single spot on Tyler's little Oakley that wasn't perfection his balls were the right size and hangidge wasn't a problem, what he lacked in length he made up with thickness of his shaft, and to top it all off was a pretty impressive mushroom cap one that if you saw it in a porno the person on the receiving end would be all over it. As much as he'd love to worship Oakley's meat hammer another example of excellence caught his eye where there is Midas’s rod there's always an ass made out of gold trailing behind it. Inches away from Tilly's pleasure stick was an ass that clearly had the touch of Midas with two cheeks that put peach cerves to shame and probably tasted better then there was the main event a hole that looked so tight and sweet Connor wondered why there wasn't a line of guys waiting to worship it. 

Flipping his adversary over the smug Franta began his assault on Oakley's booty prying it open then smothering his face into the scent of musk and body wash until he couldn't take it anymore and began to worship the booty assaulting the pale boys tight hole with his tongue earning him a loud that was silenced by Tyler pushing his face down into his pillow. In all his life Tyler Oakley has never felt anything like having his ass worshipped by a guy he hated it was like he had the upper hand but then again he was pinned down with a tongue up his ass so the upper hand was barely there. The longer his ass was being kissed, licked, and fucked by what seemed like the longest tongue he ever felt every time he groaned so did smug ass Franta as if he got off on him getting off. As he got closer to his orgasm Tilly began to grind against the mattress trying to get a little friction going. Before he could do any more grinding a pair of hands clamped down on his hips pushing them down onto the mattress as he felt something enter him something that brought him closer towards his orgasm when suddenly- Tyler jolted awake in a cold sweat and with a major boner. “If I'm going to hell then I'll need my morning coffee.”


End file.
